CoRRupTed192345174105821
CoRRupTed192345174105821 (or CoRRupTed for short) is the corrupted version of Zerran, he only appears when the game becomes heavily corrupted via Zerran's coding being hacked, he can also appear if using the mod menu or the item Pills are used. Appearance: He appears to look like Zerran, just his body is glitching. Voice: His voice sounds like a BonziBUDDY voice with a 100 pitch and 150 speed, although, the more CoRRupTed192345174105821 speaks, the more corrupted his voice gets. Mechanics: * He no longer asks you questions on school subjects, but now he just asks you to help him get back to his non-corrupted version. * The only way to get CoRRupTed192345174105821 back to normal is to spray BSoda or YSoda at him 5 times. * If you ignore him saying "Help, me." 4 times, he will get mad and chase you. * If he is mad and has been chasing you for over 2 minutes, he will get really mad and will get really fast. * If he is mad and has been chasing you for over 4 minutes, he will get extremely mad and will go at turbo speed. * You can get CoRRupTed192345174105821 back to his normal version even when he is chasing you. * If he catches you after you make him mad, you will recieve a game over. * He can drop items while he's wandering in the halls. * Every time he gets angrier, he'll chase another character and when he catches them, they'll turn into they're corrupted form. * If he sees Remote getting fired, he will rush toward her and turn her into her corrupted form. Quotes: Regular Quotes: "Help, me." -when he asks you to help him get back to his normal form for the first time "Please, help, me (beep)." -when he asks you to help him get back to his normal form for the second time "Just, please, being in my normal form is be-be-better (beep)." -when he asks you to help him get back to his normal form for the third time "Please, ju-just list-listen to me (long beep)." -when he asks you to help him get back to his normal form for the fourth time "Thank you for saving me, but please, don't hack my coding again." -him thanking you when you turn him back into his un-corrupted form Mad Quotes: "#$% @#!$%^ ^&R ()^&$%&*( ^& *&?! *() %^$$%# %^ %$^ ^&*!"' '(Translation: "WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!") -when he is about to start chasing you "^%& *(&)! ^&* %^$)(* ^%&* *(%) %(#$%^$#^ ^* #&!" (Translation: "YOU FOOL! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO ME!") -a quote he says when he is chasing you "1101010010101010100110010101010101001010101010101010101001!" (Translation: :"I hate you so much! I want you to go away!") -another quote he says when he is chasing you "<%" (Translation: "99") -a quote he says when he is trying to scare you "%^$ ^@$#, (*^&%!" '(Translation: '"Eat this, sucka!") -when he jumps at you Game Over Quotes: "You should have been listening to me, you fool! Now I'll be like this forever!" "Such a day to be corrupted me, yo' fool!" "You just never listen to me, don't you fool?" Sounds: *loud male scream* Trivia: * When he is mad, his opinion of the protagonist is that the protagonist is a fool. Items he can drop: Targets: Gallery: CoRRupTed192345174105821_(neutral).png|CoRRupTed192345174105821's sprite. CoRRupTed192345174105821_(mad).png|CoRRupTed192345174105821 when he is mad. CoRRupTed192345174105821_(total mad).png|CoRRupTed192345174105821 when he is really mad. CoRRupTed192345174105821_Description.png|CoRRupTed192345174105821's portrait in the Principal's Office. CoRRupTed192345174105821_(extremely mad).gif|CoRRupTed192345174105821 when he is extremely mad. (made with PHOTOMOSH) CoRRupTed192345174105821_Screenshot.png|CoRRupTed192345174105821 in-game. CoRRupTed192345174105821_Tree.png|CoRRupTed192345174105821 hiding behind a tree in the field trip demo (easter egg). CoRRupTed192345174105821_(jump).png|CoRRupTed192345174105821 jumping at the protagonist. CoRRupTed192345174105821_(caught).gif|The animation that appears on the screen when CoRRupTed192345174105821 catches you. Navigation: Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Characters Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Pill characters Category:Zerran Characters Category:Corrupted characters